


The Boots

by Lesserknownhero



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky and Nat are dorks, Bucky just wants to be comforable, Bucky wants quality equipment, F/M, Honeypot kinda, Hydra (Marvel), Natasha tells Bucky to toughen up, Russian Assasins in love, Workplace teasing, inuendo, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: Bucky has to go undercover and questions the quality of his gear. Natasha encourages him to make the best of the situation.





	The Boots

“Remind me again why I can’t just wear my regular clothes,” Bucky called from the bedroom.

 

“Your regular hobo chic isn’t classy enough for the club,” Nat repeated for the tenth time, “The target is a wealthy businessman and you, my darling, are playing the part of the honeypot. That requires a certain amount of allure.”

 

“Are you saying I’m not alluring?” James cried, mock affronted.

 

“Not at all,” Nat said cooly, “I am just pointing out that this will go smoother if you put in a little extra effort.”

 

Bucky fussed in front of the mirror for a few more moments, he couldn’t figure out what to do with his hair so he went with the old standby of a a messy bun. Satisfied he then strode out for Natasha to see.

 

“I didn’t expect them to be so comfortable,” Bucky stopped in front of the couch and fought to keep his hands out of his pockets. He was dressed in tight jeans, a clingy grey sweater and knee-high heeled boots, “Though I am not sure about the heel.”

 

Natasha sat on the couch, wine and mission parameters forgotten in favor of giving James a critical once over. “It’s necessary I’m afraid,” she said, “The mark is six foot six and you are many things but tall is not one of them.”

 

Bucky frowned but Nat ignored it in favor of taking in the rest of the ensemble.

 

The sweater was good, cashmere softened him a little while still showing off his sizeable arms and barrel chest. The jeans were familiar and while she would’ve chosen a nice tailored pant, they wouldn’t work with the boots and James wouldn’t completely forgo what he was used to, at least not without a heavy dose of bitching. 

 

Which they very much did not have time for. 

 

Natasha was wearing all black, her tac suit was form fitting yet comfortable, her hair was french braided away from her face and gathered into a tight bun at the base of her skull. 

 

“Stop tugging on the sweater,” She said rising to her feet.

 

“I think it’s too small.”

 

“It isn’t,” Nat said, “You just aren’t used to nice things that aren’t slouchy, stretched out or Steve shaped.”

 

Bucky laughed. He had borrowed a lot of Steve’s hand-me-downs when he had finally stopped running and joined the good guys. There had been months of stretched out teens and tight waisted jogging pants before he’d been comfortable enough to go out in public to buy his own stuff. 

 

That didn’t mean he had only worn loungewear. Part of getting himself back was remembering all the ways he used to treat himself. Including his unconventional tastes, currently represented by a red lacy pair beneath his jeans.

 

“You’d be surprised at what I am used to,” he teased.

 

“I’d love for you to show me sometime,” Nat teased back. 

 

They met in the middle for a sweet peck on the lips, Bucky smiling as he pulled his girlfriend close. She let him hold her for a moment, her fingers deftly taking out his hair tie and smoothing the silky brown waves. 

 

“Loose hair is tactically disadvantageous,” Bucky said solemnly.

 

“Don’t tell me the Winter Soldier can be stopped by a little hair pulling.”

 

“Of course not.”

 

Nat smiled and stepped back. “Good, because you’re leaving it down.” Her tone brooked no argument. 

 

“Fine.”

 

*****

Bucky sat on a wobbly folding chair, his arms bound behind his back facing a stained bedroom wall. His cheek throbbed from being hit with the butt of a gun and he a large tear in his swanky grey sweater. The meeting had been a trap and now he was stuck in cuffs waiting for the head of the Chicago Hydra cell to arrive so he could take them all down and make his escape. 

 

He had only planned on wining and dining one of the scientists to get info on the cell’s location and purpose but now he had to shift gears. The doc had suggested they leave the supper club for something more private, and Bucky had been ready for a hotel room only to end up in a gross tenement that smelled like spoiled apple juice and stale cigarettes.

 

Fucking Hydra. 

 

For a moment he stewed in frustration that Nat hadn’t allowed him any guns.

 

“They’ll ruin the lines of the outfit and be easily spotted,” She’d said. 

 

“I’ll be defenseless.”

 

“James, She said with a fond roll of her pretty green eyes, “ _ You _ are  _ never _ defenseless. You just like shooting things.”

 

He’d grinned wolfishly at her and she’d swatted his flesh and blood arm surprisingly hard.

 

“I know what I’m good at,” he’d argued. 

 

“So do I,” she said, her voice husky, “Get this mission done successfully and maybe you’ll get a chance to do it.”

 

Bucky smiled at the thought and looked over his shoulder at the window. Across the street was another apartment building and Natasha, who was monitoring the situation and organizing the SHIELD agents they’d been forced to call in. 

 

Bucky winked then waited. A red light, nearly imperceptible blinked back.   _ Damn, I love that woman  _ he thought. 

 

“Focus,” Nat’s voice husked in his ear.

 

“I am focused.”

 

“They’re coming back. You need to move.”

 

“There is nothing in this room but me, this chair and the frankly disgusting, dilapidated twin bed behind me.” 

 

Brace your feet against the wall, push off and get yourself up and over the bed. You’ll be closer to the window and have a better vantage point. Plus you’ll have some cover.”

 

“I know all the pros of hiding behind the bed Tasha.”

 

“Then why haven’t you?”

 

“YOU CAN'T JUST BACKFLIP IN HIGH HEELS!"

 

“Yes, you can. I do it all the time. Now stop shouting and get to work.”

 

Bucky tipped his chair to get better leverage.

 

“One, you wear heels more often than I do. I have no training in defensive heel wearing.”

 

“Whose fault is that?”

 

**Point:** Natasha.

 

Bucky drew his knees to his chest.

 

“Two,” he continued as if she hadn’t spoken, “Your heels are custom made. They are able to support your weight perfectly. We bought these online and who knows if they can support 200 plus pounds at high velocity.”

 

Natasha hummed thoughtfully. 

 

**Point** : Bucky.

 

He launched himself over the bed and landed in a clumsy crouch beside the bed. The door sprang open a moment later and Bucky tucked his face into the mattress to avoid flying glass as Nat shot out the window behind him and laid cover fire. 

 

“I think my ankle is twisted,” he said sardonically, “My Amazon review will  _ not _ be kind.”

 

Natasha let out an amused snort.

 

**Point** : Bucky

 

**Score** : Barnes 2 Romanov 1

 

He grinned.

 

“James, It’s time for you to go,” Nat said, her voice still calm despite the chaos.

 

“My hands are still bound.”

 

“Your arm.”

 

“Both arms Tasha.”

 

“ _ James _ . Use. Your. Arm.”

 

Damn it. The stupid boots were a distraction. He was better than this.

 

Bucky flexed his arm, the vibranium prosthetic barely registering resistance as he snapped the cuffs and rolled his eyes. 

 

**Tied Game.**

 

Subduing the Hydra goons was easy and clean up was handled by SHIELD, leaving Bucky to settle up with Nat. 

 

*****

“I am  _ never _ doing that again.”

 

“A good agent does whatever is necessary Mr. Barnes. Including seducing dangerous men on occasion.”

 

Bucky chuckled.

 

“Seducing men is not the problem. I meant using untested gear in an op.”

 

“Ah,” Nat said, “The boots.”

 

James walked into the room, the night air cool on the bare skin of his chest, back, and thighs. 

 

“The boots,” he confirmed.

 

“It’s a shame they aren’t up to your standards because they really compliment your...suit.”

 

Her voice was rough and her eyes sparkled. 

 

“Well just because they aren’t mission appropriate doesn’t mean they can’t still be useful,” Bucky said.

 

“Do you have anything in mind?”

 

“I’m sure we can think of something.”

 

**Game on.**

 

End.


End file.
